Articles of apparel, such as shirts, jackets, pants, etc., may be formed from textiles of various materials. When articles of apparel are intended for physical activity, such as sports, exercise, or other such activities or uses during which a user may generate heat, the articles of apparel may include accessories or features that assist the wearer in cooling down. That is, articles of apparel may include ventilation. For example, some ski jackets include vents. Typically, a vent only provides cooling when it is open and the amount of cooling provided by the vent is directly proportional to the size of the opening provided by the vent. Often large vent structures are needed to provide a large vent opening; however, large vent structures increase production costs and may introduce friction (chafing) points to the article of apparel, which decreases wearing comfort. Moreover, adding vents to an article of apparel (or including vents in the article of apparel), especially large vents, may significantly increase the overall weight of the article of apparel. This may be especially noticeable if an article of apparel is manufactured from lightweight fabric (e.g., running or golf apparel). Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a vent for an article of apparel that minimizes the size of the vent structure while also maximizing the size of the opening provided by the vent structure, thereby maximizing the heat dump provided by the vent while minimizing the weight and cost of the vent structure.